I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic paint stirring equipment and, more particularly, to an improved frame for automatic paint stirring equipment.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic paint stirring equipment of the type commonly found in automotive paint shops typically comprise a housing having a plurality of elongated planar shelves for supporting paint cans in a side-by-side relationship. These shelves are typically constructed of sheet metal while, similarly, the side panels for the housing are likewise constructed of sheet metal.
These previously known housings for automatic paint stirring equipment while adequate in operation, are difficult and time consuming to assemble. Typically, the manufacturer of the automatic paint stirring equipment ships the housing in a disassembled condition. Upon arrival at the automotive paint shop, the housing must be assembled.
The assembly of these previously known housings require the side walls, top, bottom and shelves to be screwed together by personnel at the automotive paint shop. Such assembly of the housing is not only difficult and time consuming to accomplish, but also frequently requires two laborers in order to complete the assembly of the housing. One laborer is required to position the shelf or sides of the housing while the other laborer actually makes the attachment between the sides and the shelf.